


Patricia Tannis is not Subtle

by NotAWerewolf42



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: And for me as an author, F/F, First Time, For maya, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAWerewolf42/pseuds/NotAWerewolf42
Summary: We all knew who wrote that message to Maya. Even Maya. So what happens when Maya confronts her "secret" admirer.Spoilers: Smutty smutty sex





	Patricia Tannis is not Subtle

Maya knew who had written that message for her, so she only had one question left on her mind.

“You find me attractive?”

She was standing in front of Pandora’s foremost expert on Eridians and the Vaults. Patricia Tannis had been, as usual, recording an ECHO log when Maya had burst into the Crimson Raiders HQ and asked her that question. She looked at Maya, but continued speaking into the mic.

“One of Sirens has just entered. The blue haired one with the nice rack. I believe she is confronting me over my assassination of the Siren assassin.” Patricia ended her recording and rotated in her rolling chair to face Maya proper. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Maya was flabbergasted, but then, this was Patricia Tannis, the woman who had invented “ceiling chairs”, and developed a disturbing relationship with one of them. “You left a message for me, after killing the Siren killer? Wam Bam Island?”

Patricia just stared.

“I know it was you, Tannis.”

“Very well, I admit it, I find you confusingly attractive. What do you want?”

“What is it about me?”

Patricia was staring at Maya like a raptor, and it was lighting a fire in the bottom of Maya’s stomach. Patricia surged forward with surprising speed, shocking Maya with a rough kiss. Their teeth crashed together in a rough kiss, Maya caught completely unaware, but she melted into the pleasant feeling as the kiss continued.

Patricia pulled back just as suddenly as she had surged forward, her eyes full of lust. “I could show you?”

Maya gave a small nod, and that’s all Patty needed, dragging Maya by the hand to her bed.

Once there, Patricia took no time ripping the clothes off her own body, desperate to get to the act. While Maya watched, she searched her own feelings. She wanted to, of course, but what would Patricia expect? She’d never… and she was afraid of what the doctor might say.

“Well, get your clothes off. There is absolutely no purpose to women standing around with their clothes on.”

Patricia was beautiful, in a strange, ‘just as likely to stab you as say hello’, kind of way. She had small pert breasts with caramel-coloured nipples and large areolas. Maya’s eyes trailed down Patricia’s smooth body, over her thin waist, onto the dark, untamed hair around her slit.

Maya felt unworthy. She was not beautiful, she was just...Maya.

“Patricia, I…”

Patricia looked confused. “Did you not want me to ravish you?”

Maya blushed. “No, I mean yes, I mean… I’ve never…”

“What was that?”

“...sex. I’ve never had sex.”

“Well then, let me help.”

Patricia sauntered over, turning Maya’s cheeks an even brighter shade of red, then drew Maya in for another kiss. Patricia softly nibbled at Maya’s lower lip, and the Siren did not find it an unwelcome sensasion, easing her tension and allowing Patty to untuck Maya’s tank top. She pulled it up, and Maya raised her arms as she parted from their kiss to allow Patricia to pull the top over her head.

With newly exposed flesh, Patty took time to kiss and mark Maya’s skin down her neck, over her pulse point and down her chest to the valley between her breasts, still held in a simple black bra.

Patricia eye’s flitted up to meet Maya’s, seemingly asking Maya a question.

Maya nodded, and Patricia wrapped her arms around the woman, fiddling with the hooks for some seconds, before eventually surrendering and choosing instead to simply tear the front of the bra in half.

Before Maya could reprimand her for ruining a good bra, she felt a warm wetness on her nipple, as Patricia dragged the flat of her tongue against her left nipple, before closing her mouth over the quickly-hardening bud.

Maya moaned as Patricia began to suck, swiping her tongue over Maya’s nipple. Patricia apparently enjoyed the sound of that, using a hand to grasp Maya’s other breast, lightly squeezing the flesh in sync with her mouth over the other tit. She tugged at the right nipple between her index finger and thumb, lavishing the other with her tongue.

“Oh, that’s good.” Maya groaned out.

But it wasn’t enough. Patricia released Maya’s breast with a satisfying pop and stood. “Go lie down on my bed.”

Maya felt compelled by Patricia’s tone to do so, and layed down face-up, taking a moment to remove the ruined bra, tossing it aside. She watched with rapt attention as Patricia climbed on top, sitting on her knees over Maya’s legs. She bent over, giving Maya a perfect view of her boobs. She began undoing Maya’s belt, then pulled off Maya’s pants with the woman’s help. Finally her boyshorts came off.

Without anything, Maya was feeling extremely exposed and self-conscious. But that gave way to hot wanting as Patricia placed a soft kiss just below Maya’s navel.

“You know Maya, I do think of you as the sexiest Vault Hunter.”

“Really?”

Patricia almost looked like a teacher ready to scold a student for asking a stupid question. “Of course. You are gorgeous.”

Maybe Patricia was just saying it to convince Maya to give her better access to her pearls, or maybe she truly believed it, but Maya relaxed regardless, and Patricia dove in.

“Oh! Oh, oh my!” Maya gasped.

Patricia was laving her flattened tongue up and down Maya’s slit, diving inside her vagina and drawing gasps from Maya. Maya had thrown her head back at the strange and pleasurable sensation, and when she returned to look down at the brown-haired woman, she found her staring right back up at her, a smirk on her face as she drew out sighs and moans from Maya.

“That feels good!”

Patricia’s nose had rubbed against Maya’s clit, and Patty stopped her ministrations to use her tongue to flick the sensitive bud.

“YEs!”

Patricia began a pattern of licking Maya’s slit and sucking on her clit, using her tongue to flick at it. This went on for a few minutes, Patricia alternating as she drew more and more moans out.

When Patricia felt like Maya was beginning to fall away, she decided to move a step up, and, with Maya’s fluid and her own saliva, gently slid two fingers in.

“Oh my Promethea!”

Maya’s tattoos began to glow as Patricia began sucking on Maya’s clitorous and moving her fingers in a come hither movement at the same time, stimulating her g-spot. Maya found herself involuntarily grasping the bedsheets with white knuckles, rolling her hips faster, and faster, and faster until…

“Patricia!” Maya cried out, her back arching as she rode out her orgasm.

As Maya began to think coherently again, she found that she was still slowly rolling her hips upon Patricia’s fingers.

“Holy shit.” She said, exasperated as she slowed to a stop, and felt Patricia slowly withdraw her fingers.

“On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you describe the sensation.” Patricia asked.

“Eleven.”

Patricia climbed up the bed and laid next to the blue haired woman, reveling in the warmth of the body beside her.

“Do you want me to…?” Maya asked after a few minutes with no noise other than the two women’s breathing.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I’m happy to lay in bed with you.”

“Mmm.” Maya affirmed, deciding to rollover and wrap her arms around the scientist, the afterglow making her even cuddlier than usual.

After perhaps an hour, Maya broke the silence.

“I definitely could. Now.”

“Good. I need more research for my study on Sirens.”

“Whatever. Just know I’m new to this.”

“Oh I know. I’m happy to show you.”

* * *

 

Somewhere in Sanctuary, Axton pays Moxxi money owed.

“How did you know those two would do it?”

“Good gaydar, sugar.”

“I’m bi?!”

“And apparently you need to tune it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Woah! So, I’ve never written smut before, but I wanted to. But then I realized that my biggest strength as a writer (in my mind) is my dialogue. And smut does not focus on dialogue much.  
> So please, if you have any notes, let me know! If you wanna see more, let me know!
> 
> -NotAWerwolf42, beta’d by nival_kenival


End file.
